The disclosures herein relate in general to digital image processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for identifying a location of an object within a video sequence.
A system may perform object segmentation for partitioning various located objects (within a digital image) into multiple segments. However, if the system performs the object segmentation with a high degree of complexity (e.g., in analysis of depth and regions of interest), then it can be relatively slow and inefficient, which increases consumption of computational resources. By comparison, if the system performs the object segmentation with a low degree of complexity, then it can be relatively unreliable.